This Is What Love Is
by Upstart Demigod
Summary: Caleo one-shot. Leo goes back to get Calypso and they go to Camp Half-Blood. Little do they know what is waiting for them.


Calypso's POV:

I missed Leo. There. I admitted it. I missed him so bad.

Every night, my dreams were filled with Leo and his warm smile. I would never say it out loud but, the sparkle in his eyes always made my heart beat faster. His jokes may have been corny but they were all I had.

Today was even worse then yesterday. For once in three thousand years I could tell how much time had passed. It had been exactly three months since Leo left me.

It was time to face it. He wasn't coming back. I really thought Leo was different from every other hero. I guess I was wrong.

I didn't notice I was crying until my vision blurred completely.

I hastily wiped my tears away.

_I am _not_ going to cry my heart out again because of him._ I told myself.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

_Bam!_

I spun around to see what was going on.

A great wind was blowing from the other end of the beach.

"Great gods, what _now_?" I grumbled.

I ran towards the sound. Halfway there, the wind stopped.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Calypso, is that you?"

I swear my heart stopped when I heard that voice.

"Sunshine?"

He walked towards me, the smile on his face growing larger as he got closer. "I was afraid I'd landed on the wrong island." he said.

_Leo Valdez._

I couldn't help myself. I launched myself into his arms.

"You're back! You actually came back! I can't believe it! I'm_ so_ not glad to see-"

Leo cut me off with a kiss. When we broke apart for air, I couldn't help but smile.

"I _so _ hate seeing you here on my island _again_." I said.

Leo grinned. "Yeah. I can see that. Already regretting my decision, but, well, you can punish me with a few more kisses."

Same old cocky Leo.

He's back. He's really back for me. My hero is here again.

With that, I pulled him back for one more kiss.

Leo's POV:

I held Calypso close to me, biting my lip tightly. I don't know how long we stayed like that.

All I knew was that I was holding Calypso and I could feel her heartbeat, therefore she was real.

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm here. I'm really here."

"You 're here. How did you get here?" Calypso pulled away so she could stusy my face.

"It was kind of my gift from the gods." I grinned crookedly.

Calypso gaped at me. "You had one gift from the gods-"

"We all did."

"-and you used it to come get me?"

"Yeah..." I didn't really know what to expect.

"Leo... You are so sweet!" Calypso cried as she threw her arms around me. "You're the best!" she mumbled into my chest.

I hugged her back. "I would do anything for you." I said. "I love you." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" Calypso asked. I smiled sadly. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

If only I could tell her.

"Come on, we should go. Festus is waiting for us."

Percy's POV:

I can't believe Leo said that he loved Calypso.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Piper squealed.

We had gotten the Hecate cabin and the Hephaestus cabin to work together and make an invisible camera to stalk Leo and Calypso(or as the Aphrodite cabin liked to call them- Caleo).

Now basically the entire camp was gathered around the screen in the Hephaestus as we watched them.

_My_ second wish from the gods was to be kept out of any other life-threatening prophecies and wars for the rest of my life.

"Calypso was right. Leo's wish was super sweet." Annabeth snuggled into my side. My arm tightened around her.

I was still worried she would get jealous. I know it didn't seem like she would, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

I nodded. "It was."

I never would've guessed that Leo met Calypso.

"I never wouldn't imagined that Leo could get a girl like that." Jason said, echoing my thoughts.

"What's that supposed to mean- _'a girl like that'_?" Piper snapped.

"Um... Nothing, just that... Well, I wouldn't have thought that Leo could even get a girl, much less Calypso... You know what I mean!"

We laughed as Jason stumbled over his words.

On the screen, Leo and Calypso laughed too, as Festus squeaked and creaked.

Leo's POV:

Calypso had fallen asleep, leaning against my chest. She had slipped her arms around me so she wouldn't fall off.

I wrapped my arms around her and she smiled in her sleep.

Festus creaked.

I looked down. Camp Half-Blood lay beneath us. It looked strangely empty.

I furrowed my brows. What was going on?

"Calypso, honey, wake up." I shook Calypso lightly as Festus landed.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are we here?"

"Yup." I murmured into her hair.

"It's so beautiful." she said.

We climbed down from Festus. I took Calypso's hand and we walked around.

"Where _is_ everyone?" she asked.

I frowned. "I have no idea. Come on, let's go to my cabin."

I let the way to the Hephaestus cabin, our hands swinging between us.

"Here we are!" I cried as I opened the door... to complete and utter chaos. There were pillows everywhere, the big screen TV was on, and practically the whole camp was stuffed in there.

"Jake!" I cried. "I told you to take care of the place, not destroy it!"

"Um..." He muttered. "Whoops?"

Calypso's POV:

"Uh... Leo?" I tugged at Leo's arm and he turned to me. I pointed to the far wall.

I was pretty sure there wasn't supposed to be a giant moving picture of me and Leo that did everything we did.

He gaped at it.

"_What did you guys do_?" he cried.

I couldn't help but smile. Leo was pretty cute when he was mad.

So, far, this has been the best day of my life. This really is what love is.


End file.
